The Extinction
by 9Thanatos4
Summary: This is based a year after TLO. You may hate or might like it. No happy ending might have alternative endings because this can end many ways. Read to find out and Review to tell.
1. The Beginning

**This is a good story you may like or may hate It is after book five TLO. Sadness is in this story, hate, hope and others are included. Review Please**

The clouds darkened and formed at Camp Half-Blood on January 1st, 2010. All the campers and new arrivals in the area looked towards Chiron, wondering what was going on. As they all gathered around him, the clouds darkened into a very dark gray. Satyrs from around the camp started sniffing, whimpering, started whispering to each other, and ran off into the thickest part of the forest. Chiron in the center of the circle, sensing the same thing, knew what it meant. One of the boys stepped into the circle.

It was one of the Stoll brothers.

"Chiron, what's going on?" Connor Stoll asked, shrugging his shoulders in confusion.

The Centaur's face darkened as if there was something he knew that the campers didn't. They stood there in the center of the arena, all of the campers. He grabbed an arrow out of his quiver; his fingers trembled as he cocked the bow, still aiming downward, his eyes filled with sadness, his mouth trembled also, as he pulled the bow up, pulled the string back and aimed at the boy.

Whisper went around, and shouts too. "What is he doing?" "Connor move!" "Is this another lesson?" "What's going on?"

"What are you doing?" Connor shouted, taking a step back, about to grab his sword to try and deflect it!

"The extinction my boy." A tear fell across his face as he closed his eyes, not daring to look.

He let go of the string and the arrow was too fast for Connor to deflect. It torn through his flesh and hit another kid behind him, blood was pouring out of Connor's mouth. Connor's body fell to its knees and he let out a painful groan. He fell to his face and he was dead.

All of Aphrodite's daughters screamed as they ran, dragging the Aphrodite girl who got hit with an Apollo's child to aide her. Apollo's children couldn't harm Chiron who was their dearest friend and teacher. So they charmed him with rubber arrows and confusion. Athena's children pulled out their shields and block other camper from any ambush that could probably come and told them to run to shelter. Hephaestus helped Athena's children also. Dionysus's children made grass roots wrap around Chiron and ran off. Ares's children ran off except for Clarisse; she couldn't believe what was going on. Demeter's children ran off with the Ares cabin, Hermes's children just stood there and stared at their dead sibling as Travis push through the crowd and crouched at his dead brother's body, letting out a cry while flipping his brother over on his back. The grass was red and soaked from blood. He looked at his brother and cried his name but the body was motionless.

Chiron was going mad and confused from the charms and grass spouts that wrap around him before it covered him completely. He explained, "I should kill you all. You all deserve to die! Die! Die! Die! Don't worry! I'm not the only one that wants this! All the gods wants this! We'll kill all of you! Even the seven that shall answer the call shall die!"

Clarisse snapped out of confusion and pulled up her javelin and silenced him.

Clarisse ran over to Travis. She grabbed Travis by the arms and pulled him away. He fought and cried for his brother, his twin… his friend. Chris (Clarisse's boyfriend) had to help also. The other Hermes's kids stared at the body for that it's the first kill of the extinction of the Half-bloods.

**I told you. Review please.**


	2. Death AKA:The Hated Chapter

Chapter: Most Hated

Author: You might hate me for this. R&R please

Down by the beach of Long Island, around the same time the attack has started, Annabeth, Percy, and others were swimming around.

Percy and Annabeth were in a bubble under water of course, but instead of alone time Annabeth was pointing out fish and riffs.

Percy adored her and listened as his arms were around her. His head was above hers, nodding to whatever she pointed out, but he didn't seem like he was listening. He was wondering if he should kiss her to get her to stop. Before he did, he noticed a change in the current; it was odd. His arms around Annabeth's waist loosened to think about what it could be.

Annabeth noticed his arms and came to a complete silence. She put her hand on his and he came back from his thoughts, but before he could react, a force ripped Percy out of the water, sent him skipping out of the water, and close to the shore. You might think this would have broken bones, but he didn't.

The others saw him skipping. Some Hermes kids laughed, cracking jokes of what could have done that to Percy. Some bet it was Annabeth.

Percy stood back up and dived back into the water. Nico, who was also hanging around, saw Percy and noticed his emotions. He jumped into the ocean and started swimming and dived down.

Percy was shooting down like a bullet, "Annabeth" repeating in his mind and with the beat of his heart. He pushed down using his powers to breath, swim, and help Annabeth's bubble, trying to get it to not pop completely.

She screamed Percy's name for help, and she looked back from the hole in the bubble. She saw Percy shooting towards her. She smiled and then fell in the two feet puddle in the bubble as it was being pulled by some rope or crane.

She was being pushed and shoved in the bubble as it was being jerked around. She started screaming for Percy to save her. The water was already to mid chest, but she hadn't grown at all so it was about four feet high. She thought of something and didn't think twice. She pulled out a knife and stabbed into the bubble and opened it.

She took the air that was left in the bubble. She started swimming upwards, towards Percy and the surface just in case he got shot back out.

Who's attacking us? she thought, looking back to see a glow of green. Right then, she felt pain and then nothing. Her stomach felt numb and warm.  
rt really badly  
He saw her as she stopped and her arms fell towards her stomach. He felt pain also. _Why does my gut hurt?_ He saw blood pour through her orange t-shirt. The red liquid shown before his eyes, and he felt his gut twist.

"This can't be happening," he thought to himself. He yelled, "Annabeth!"

She saw his lips move in such anger, but she heard nothing but her pulse. She let go of the three stakes that were poking out of her chest. She tried swimming towards the surface. She felt something tugging her gut.

She looked back, but she wasn't drowning anymore. She was in a bubble again and she felt Percy's arms around her. She looked forward towards Percy's chest and looked up. He smiled at me and she smiled back. "He saved me!" she thought.

She pushed up and kissed his lips. He made the kiss last longer and the memory faded.

He saw her sink into the depths.

"ANNABETH!" he screamed her name in pain. He felt his heart stop and felt it rip.

He stopped and watched, not daring to test his limits, but it was Annabeth. He started to head down until his father's voice boomed in his head.

"I SHALL NOT KILL MY SON!"

Percy's ears rang as he looked around, but all he got to see was a blue orb that went straight at him. He uncapped Riptide and tried to deflect it, but his blade shatteedr out of his palms into millions of pieces. He felt arms pull on him as he went through total darkness and found himself on the beach surround by everyone.

What happened?

Where's Annabeth?

Nico, did you see?

Percy looks like he's going to be sick.

Why is the water moving back?

The clouds are gray?

I'm going to head back to camp!

Uh Percy, dude you okay?

Percy threw up at his feet, feeling horrible. He got up and punched Nico in the face. The impact of the punch sent Nico on his back. Nico yelled at Percy ignoring the pain.

"Is that what I get for saving your life?" He stood up, wiping the blood from his nose. "Huh, Percy?"

"I could have saved her!" he yelled back, not looking up. He was looking down, hiding his eyes and sending another punch.

Nico shadow-traveled behind Percy.

"I wasn't the one who'd killed her, Percy!" he shouted, "so don't take it out on me! Your dad is the one to be blamed!"

Everyone started passing whispers again.

Percy was trying to hide the fact that his father did. He didn't want to believe that his dad killed the one he loved. He just couldn't think that he'd done that. He felt his pocket. Riptide was there. Even a god's power cannot destroy it.

"Sorry Nico," Percy told him and heard a laugh as they turned to see who did so. A woman in golden armor stood a couple of feet away from them. She also carried a long spear.

"Of course he's sorry. It's because Poseidon's child can't control his anger. Just like Ares's childre.," She stared at Percy with no emotion in her gray eyes.

"Athena?"


	3. Huntress

**(EDIT) So I thought more about it and then I was like why not. Here's Thalia everyone. This is before the first chapters and I'm going to explain how come she hasn't been able to contact with the campers. Review and tell me if this should be the prologue.**

**Huntress**

It was the long and cold night of the near ending year. Thalia ears heard someone and her eyes open to see a shade go across the tent. Her sky blue eye's searched inside of the tent. They peeked out of the white tiger fur that was wrapped around her. Her sword was not far from her side and her bow lay nicely next to it.

She searched the tent moving softly across the ground making sure every girl were in there bed. A few moments later she found that no one was missing. So who could it be?

A bright light shine through the sky and fell darken. Must be a car from the highway she bit her lip unsure. The highway is miles away though. She ducked by Lex one of her most trusted hunters. Before Lex notice her presents and woken up Thalia covered her mouth with her hand. Her brown eye's open in shock and then notice it was Thalia.

Thalia put a finger to her lips and whispered the lie, "I'm getting tired it's your turn to watch over."

She nod and Thalia took my hand away. Lex stretched out of the grizzly bear fur and yawned, "Sure… I got it," moved her fur blanket over to a corner, and sat down.

Thalia picked up her sword and bow. She sling the bow along her shoulder and across her back and strapped the sword to her waist. She walked out of the tent, into the cold dark night and looked around. Outside, snow covered everything it wasn't snowing anymore but it was sure freezing. She walked into Artemis's and Lieutenant's tent. She wasn't there…

Thalia heard yelling in the direction of the light that shined. She opened up the tent and stepped out into the cold winter night. She snuggled up in the tiger fur trying to get warm and started to walk.

She walked up where the pack's wolfs slept together. Thalia crouched by Zoë, yes she's the same picky person/dog about the pack and forgets she's a dog. Artemis said every wolf they find is one of their fallen hunters, seeking for another chance to be in the pack once again.

Thalia scratched Zoë behind her left ear, the eyes opened and her nuzzle moved up to lick Thalia's palm. Thalia whispered something into the dog's ear and she looked into the direction where the yelling came from. Thalia scratched Zoë again and let her lay her head down and closed her eyes.

Thalia notched an arrow in her bow softly walking through the forest search through the trees to see if she could see anything, but nothing on her way. She started striding making no noise, watching her steps, and stepped over twigs and dead leaves that were sticking out of the snow.

Thalia ran until she was almost out of the small patch of woods. She wasn't breathing heavily but her blood was pumping. She looked around and opened her mind for any sound.

"No I won't kill my loyal hunters!"

Thalia ducked down fast. Holding her breath letting the snow soak to her fur coat which means it'll be heavy package back to camp. She kept quiet letting the forest breath over me and let the voices continue.

"Well sis it's either them or us"

Thalia rose to her finger tips, the blood freeze in her fingers tips. As she put pressure on her palms and started crawling towards the voices. Her fingers burned as they touch the snow until she felt nothing but cold. She reached the voices and listened and saw Lady Artemis…and Apollo?

Thalia watched the both brother and sister fight, but what did they fight for?

The clouds boomed with thunder and lightning struck around the two gods. Seems like father Zeus was growing impatient with there agreement.

She thought about her dad who might have found her spying. She got scared a bit and she closed her eye's why did she fear her father. He wouldn't do harm to her... right? She shook the question off. She looked back at the two, Apollo's gazed flickered into Thalia's and back onto Artemis.

Thalia saw the look Apollo gave her. She felt goose bumps creep all over. The look he given her was usually from her enemies. Is Apollo an enemy?

"Are you going to kill your huntress or do we have to," He said those words proud like he is hoping he'll get to do it.

Thalia felt some heavy drop on her that knock the air out of her lungs. Letting out a cloud of heat meeting the cold. Apollo… he's bad?

"No I'll…do it. I'll kill them," Artemis said with a hesitation in the middle.

Thalia couldn't believe it? Why the gods, would they want to kill the half-bloods? Have we've done some thing wrong?

There was not much time to ask any of the questions to herself including the gods mostly. The clouds above were twisting in the air making a funnel. The temperature must be below zero and still dropping. Thalia Looked back towards camp she should warn her sisters. She clutch her jacket and started crawling away, then started running watching her steps entering deeper once again into the forest. She kept running as fast as she could in the quietest way she possibly could. Gradually falling slower she dodged trees, twigs, and bushes.

The clouds still twist and follow. She felt warmth from her weapons, but which ones those could be and why? Her wrist felt burning and her left thigh felt toasted from her sword. Could Thalia's father Zeus know about her and what she heard, but why does he warmth her when he could freeze her to death?

Light flashed behind her. "There goes Apollo" Thalia thought as she rushed towards the tents as they came into view. She slowed down and looked back. No sign of them following me. She whistled a silent note to the Wolfs and she rush pass the dogs making a click sound with her tongue to tell them to sleep.

She stopped running and bended down with her hands on her knees. She opened the first tent and shook Lex awake.

Lex grinned, "Sorry the cold makes me sleepy," she yawned.

"Lex, I need you to do me a favor," she panted, "you and everyone else need to go now! I'll hold her off as long as I can."

Lex looked at her in a stranger way wondering what is wrong with her.

"Lex," Thalia shouted waking the tent up! She felt a tear warmth her cheek, "the gods are planning to kills all of us…"

Everything silence including the outside world of the tent. No one breath, yawned, or rubbed the sleepiness out of their eyes'. Everyone was wide awake from the words Thalia just said. Thalia stood and said "I'll catch up to you all in between the path of here to Long Island. I might not have the gods on my side, but my father... hopefully," She hesitated, "he'll help me no matter if it's my last breath."

They all stared at her and Thalia nod, "lead them you're the captain now," and with what she said she exit the tent. Her shield grew and she pulled out her sword. The presence of it warmed her body up. She Stepped close to Artemis's and her tent. She opened the tent and Artemis was already there. Artemis stood few meters away looking at the ground. Thalia felt darkness grow even though it was night still or was it because her sword grew cold.

In about a second the snow stopped falling and sheets of rain started hitting the ground. Thalia got half her side wet from the sheets of rain. It numbed her once she felt a drop touched her skin. She stepped into the tent, raised her sword and shield in defense. She froze into place after stepping in and Artemis eyes moved onto her.

Thalia breathed out sending a fog of moisture from her mouth. She felt the water freeze on her skin leaving a sting of pain. She tried to not shake from the cold sting that was on her side.

Artemis saw her shake and said, "what in Hades name have I've done…!"

**(Arthur) Oh sorry, I knew I forgot something… the "Stop" sign and the "Danger Cliff Hanger." Looks like you have to wait a bit longer to see what will happen to our friend Thalia. Give me a shout in reviews! (EDIT)**


End file.
